The Search for the Crystal of Hope
by Anora1
Summary: This story takes place after the game. Mint is in East Heaven Kingdom when she sees Rue. He tells her that Claire has been kidnapped. Now they are on a mission to find a crystal before it's too late for Claire. Please R&R! No flames please! Rue/Min
1. The Unexpected Visitor

Hello everyone! I'm Anora. This is my first Threads of Fate fic, so I hope that you like it!  
  
A/N: This story takes place after the Dewpism incident, a few weeks after Mint and Maya return to East Heaven Kingdom.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Threads of Fate, so please don't sue, cause I have no money. Any of the characters that I make up ARE mine, so you can't sue me for that!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: Unexpected Visitor  
  
  
  
  
Mint looked at the moon and the stars one night. This is great, just great, Mint thought to herself. How long will I be stuck in here like this! It's bad enough that my magic was taken away, but to be stuck here forever! That's a bit too harsh, even if it was my father who ordered it. Mint recalled what had happened when she and Maya, her younger sister had returned to East Heaven Kingdom.   
  
Maya had reassured Mint that the king, their father, would forgive Mint for running away, and wouldn't punish her. Boy, was she wrong! Once the king had caught sight of Mint, he had immediately ordered dozens of guards to surround her. As she was surrounded, Mint tried desperately to keep them away with her magic, but soon she was too exhausted, and the guards took her magical rings away from her. She was then locked away in her room, a direct order from the king. No matter how hard she tried, Mint could not get out. The king had placed a special magic seal on her door, permitting anyone to enter and leave except for Mint. She tried once, and that resulted in a quick and painful shock from the door. There were also strong iron bars on the single window of Mint's room. It was stronger than her jump kick, and since she didn't have her magical rings with her, she couldn't use her magic on it. Mint was stuck.  
  
Mint sighed. It didn't matter to her. The one person that she trully loved was gone, somewhere in the mountains, with his love. Claire. Why did she have to be in the way? "Well, at least Rue is happy. He got his wish for Claire to live. Rue, I miss you so much..." Mint sighed again. She jumped when she heard a knock at her door.  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want Maya?" Mint grumbled to herself. She walked toward the door and opened it. "Maya, just leave me alone, I don't want to mess with...RUE!!!!!" She looked at the person standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She let him inside and quickly closed the door.  
  
"Hi Mint. Long time no see, eh?" He smiled at the girl standing in front of her. She looked like the same old Mint that had helped him get the Dewprism.  
  
  
(A/N: This is a description for the people who don't know what she looks like. Mint: Wears a purple outfit that is very hard to describe. Think of an outfit that is purple and something that a tomboyish princess would wear. She has two long pig tails from each side(wouldn't really call it a pig-tail. Think sailormoon kind of thing) Her hair is red. Her eyes are amber. And she usually carries two golden rings the she uses for attacking and magic, except she doesn't have it now.)  
  
  
  
Rue smiled at her again. She looked so pretty, standing there like that. I've missed her so much, Rue thought to himself. Rue frowned. There's no time for chit-chat in a serious matter like this. "Mint, Claire has been...kidnapped." Rue looked at the surprised look coming from Mint.  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Mint asked softly. She looked at Rue. She still couldn't believe that it was him.   
  
  
(A/N If you don't know what Mint looks like, then you wouldn't know what Rue looks like either! Rue had white hair and wears this strange hat on his head. His clothing is all green and he carries a sword known as the Arc-something. Oh, and they are both the same age(at least in this fic). They are 15 years old.)  
  
  
  
Rue looked down at the floor while he spoke. "It happened a few days ago. A man came to our door one night asking for shelter. Snow was falling rapidly, and we were expecting a blizzard to come soon. We let him come inside. As soon as he entered the small cabin, the strange man started to laugh. With on quick motion, he grabbed Claire roughly by the hand and stepped outside into the snow. I ran after him, but he was too fast. He told me that if I ever wanted to see Claire again, I would have to bring him the Crystal of Hope. If I didn't do what he said, he threatened to kill her. He then disappeared somewhere within the snow drifts. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go after her. So I went here. You helped me before, Mint, and I would really appreciate it if you would help me again."  
  
  
  
Mint was silent for a while. "Rue...I would love to help you, but I'm in a bit of a tight spot. I'm stuck here. The door is sealed with magic so I can't run away, and the window is blocked with iron bars so strong that I couldn't even take them out with my jump kick. Not only that, but my magical rings were taken away form me as well, and I can't do any magic without them!"  
  
  
  
Rue looked at Mint and smiled. "Don't worry. I will find a way to get you out of here, just you wait and see!" He then walked up to Mint and hugged her tightly. I missed you Mint, and I'm glad to know that you'll help me. He then released Mint and walked toward the door. "I better go, Mint. It was hard enough getting past the guards. Don't worry, I'll come back for you later, I promise!" He then smiled one last time at Mint and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Mint stood there, surprised at what Rue had just done. "He...hugged...me. Maybe, that means that...no." Mint looked out at the night sky through the iron bars once again. He just really missed me, Mint thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter one. How do you like it? Please R&R! Hope you liked it! 


	2. Get the Rings and Run!

Well, this is my 2nd chapter. I don't really know how this will turn out, but hopefully it will be good! Please R&R if you have the time, and if you'd like, you can give me suggestions for the next chapter. Well, hope you like it!  
  
A/N: I probably should have included this in the first chapter, but in case you guys have never played Threads of Fate, I will give you a quick summary, so that you won't be completely confused. Threads of Fate is mainly about Rue and Mint, who are both in search of a relic that will give them what they want. Rue wants to revive Claire, a woman who took Rue in and took care of him. She was killed by a strange man, and Rue goes on a journey to find the relic. Mint was the would-be queen of East Heaven Kingdom, but because she was greedy, rude, and selfish, the counsil took away Mint's right to the throne and Maya, Mint's younger sister was going to be the queen. Mint was angry at what happened and promised herself to take revenge on her sister. She seeks the relic for world domination. Rue and Mint meet in a place called Carona, they are rivals at first. But they help each other get to the relic(yeah, I know. I am missing a whole lot of things, but hey, you need to play the game!). Now, it depends on who you started as in beginning of the game. You could either be Rue or Mint. But the way I did my story was to add both of the endings. Rue saved Claire, Mint didn't get her wish, and Maya asked her to return to East Heaven Kingdom, so she did. I hope you understand the story now if you didn't before. Oh, and Sparrowhawk, I actually made this for you cause I don't know if you have ever played the game before, but if you didn't, you should!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rue or Mint, or any of the characters from Threads of Fate, but if I did, I would make them write the story instead of me!  
  
On with the Story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two whole days since Mint had heard from Rue. Where was he! Hopefully, he didn't get caught... Mint twirled her long red hair with her finger while she sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for dinner to come to her. Hopefully, it wasn't pumpkins again. All she was aloud to eat was pumpkins, but since she never ate them, she had started to grow very thin. To think that Maya would actually take pity on her and sneak her some real food with the gross pumpkin dinners. I never thought she'd do that, Mint thought to herself. Usually, she was the one who urged me to eat them! Well, I guess that she feels sorry for me. There came a knock at her door. "Mint, open up, it's me, Rue!" Mint ran to the door as fast as she could and quickly grabbed Rue by the arm and dragged him inside.  
  
"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!" Mint yelled. Good thing these are sound-proof walls, Mint thought to herself.   
  
"Sorry, Mint, but I needed to think of a plan to get your rings back. I've got an idea, but I'll need your help." He walked up to Mint and handed her a piece of paper. "Here's my idea. What do you think?"  
  
Mint looked at the piece of paper that contained their plan. According to this, Mint was to draw attention to herself by acting like she was going to run away. Then, while the guards were busy with Mint, Rue could sneak into the chamber deep within the castle that contained her rings. When he got them back, he would get out of the castle and transform into a gargoyle(Rue has the ability to transform into creatures). He would then go to the opposite side of where Mint was and start attacking. Rue guessed that Mint would be escorted to her room by the guards so that they could deal with the problem. Rue would then get away and come back to give Mint her rings, and to get her out.  
  
"Uh, Rue, how do you know what the guards will do? Maybe, they'll think nothing of you attacking the castle! And how am I supposed to "act" like I'm running away anyway, when they put that spell over the door."  
  
"Oh, that's easy. While I was sneaking in, I found a small incatation by your door. I think that it will unseal the door. As for them not caring, well, I don't need to turn into a gargoyle. I could always change into a dragon!" He laughed. "That would surely get their attention!"  
  
Mint smiled quietly at Rue. "Rue...thanks. I will help you get back Claire for sure!"  
  
Rue looked around at Mint's room for a while. "I'll have to stay here until someone knocks on the door. That's when you will do your little distraction and I'll get your rings."  
  
"Oh, you won't have to wait long. Maya always comes to my door to bring me dinner. She should be here any minute. How are you going to sneak out anyway?"  
  
"I'll use my porcipine form. No one ever notices me when I'm in that form, so no worries. Are you going to be able to distract them long enough."  
  
Mint smiled slyly. "You won't have to worry about that. I used to do it all the time when I was young. I do it so much that the guards usually give up running after me, but I was never under such strict conditions before. No worries, though. I'll find a way. I always do!" Mint danced around, thinking about how she was going to make it realistic.  
  
A knock came from Mint's door. "Mint, it's me, Maya. I've brought you food!" Mint looked quickly at Rue, who was in his porcipine form. "Good luck Rue." She whispered, just as Maya barged in.  
A little spiky ball was seen rolling past Maya, and Mint smiled to herself. It's time, she thought gleefully.  
  
As she entered the room, Maya could clearly see that Mint was very depressed. Mint looked at Maya sorrowfully. "Maya...will father ever let me go?" Tears appeared in Mint's eyes as she started to slowly walk to Maya. Maya frowned. "I'm sorry Mint, but father wants to keep you near him always, and this seems to be the only way..." Maya was shocked when Mint started to gently cry on Maya's shoulder. "Mint, what's wrong? You weren't this sad before! What happened?"  
  
"Maya..." Mint said softly, "YOUR A BUTTHEAD!" Mint ran past the shocked Maya and quickly said the incantation that Rue had given her. "Glueos, maximus, coren, scoon! Turn this door into a ragety broom!" A cloud of smoke appeared and covered the door. When the smoke disappeared, a broom stood where the door once was. Mint ran past the broom and started running through the halls, calling attention to every guard within the area.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Rue was in a small dungeon. It was dark, damp, and smelly in there, and Rue wanted to get out as soon as he could. But first, he had to find Mint's rings, the very rings that she once threatened him with long ago.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Rue and Klaus were inside the antelier in Carona forest when she appeared. She stood on the rail very high from the ground. Who is this girl, Rue thought to himself. "I'm taking those items you have there! Give them to me peacefully or I will be forced to strike you with my magic!" Rue and Klaus just looked at the flustered girl above them. "Fine then!" She used her rings and a ball of light appeared at the end of it. Then, all of a sudden, she slipped and fell from the rail all the way to the floor, right in front of them. "Ugh..." She managed to say. She slowly got up and looked at them. "You guys are so lucky! But remember this: I'm gonna rule the world someday!" She then said, "My name is Princess Mint! Don't you ever forget it!" She looked right at Rue and glared at him before running off.   
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Rue suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly started to look for Mint's precious rings. He found them in an old abandoned room with old paintings and several cracks on the walls. They were right there, on a small red pillow, two golden rings that seemed to glow in front of him. He reached out to grab them slowly when he noticed writting on one of the rings. "When Light and Darkness fight each other for the last time, only one will prevail, the other a memory lost within the cogs of time. Hope will be the prize for the winner, a power so great that even the great ones shudder at the name. Whoever wins will decide the fate of the world. Let the Crystal of Hope shine!" Rue suddenly thought about Claire and what the evil man wanted. the Crystal of Hope...hmm. He looked at the rings and remembered that Mint was trying her hardest to cause a distraction while Rue was busy reading the writing. He quickly got out of the dungeon and found himself face to face with Mint and a ton of guards behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short! But I'm going to make the next cahpter real soon, as soon as find out how I should do this...hmm.  
  
Oh! Thank you for all of the reviews! I love getting reviews, especially when it's compliments! ^_^ Thank you for giving me reviews Rioka, Adelaine, Liol, and Victoria! Reviews are what make me want to continue the story! Once again, thank you for reviewing my story! I try my hardest on this one because I think that Threads of Fate is a great game to do a story about, since we didn't know what was going to happen next after the game! Thank you again! ^_^ 


End file.
